Murder In Three Ways
by Tess1
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS UP!!!!!!!!! The team has a hard time trying to solve the case, which just gets harder and harder as the murderer tricks them.....N/S story!! PLEASE r/r!!
1. Default Chapter

Murder In Three Ways!  
  
  
"Hello Brittany."  
  
"Hello Gina!"  
  
"Where is your mum?"  
  
"Inside with a dark man!" Brittany made some faces.  
  
"Andy?!"  
  
"I guess! She threw me out."  
  
"Your mum? I'll talk with her. Just stay out here."  
  
Gina went in and she found Andy and Maggie. Maggie was lying on the floor. She didn't move. She was dead…  
  
"Andy?!"  
  
"No. No! I didn't! She was like this when I came." Gina heard sadness in his voice.  
  
"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Brittany cried. "What happened? Mum?! MUM?!!"  
  
"Brittany? Come here!" Gina said. She dried some tears from Brittany's cheek.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"The dead person was Maggie Flean. A 29-year-old female with a child named Brittany, 8 years old. No husband, only a boyfriend. 32-year-old male named Andy Yard. He found the body. Brittany was outside, in the garden playing. She hasn't told her story yet. We want to wait. She's only 8 and her mother was killed to day. Poor girl." Nick said.  
  
"Wasn't there a third person there?" Sara wondered.  
  
"Yes. Gina Larion. She was the victim's best friend."  
  
"This is so sad".  
  
They collected all the evidence and went back to the lab where they got Greg started with a tons of work. It didn't take long before he had some results.  
  
"Hey, Sara, Nick!"  
  
"What is it, Greg?"  
  
"Guess what I found out?"  
  
"What did you found out?" Nick said.  
  
"Guess!"  
  
"Greg! We don't have time for guessing! Tell us." Sara said.  
  
"Okay. I found out who's Brittany's father."  
  
"That's good. Can we get the results?"  
  
"Yeah. Here. And I took DNA of the things you brought in."  
  
"And…?"  
  
"Everything belongs to Ms. Larion, Mr. Yard or Brittany. I can then say that there were no other people in the apartment."  
  
"That's really good. Now we just have to found out who!" Sara said and smiled.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Nick, Sara. There is more from the apartment. Talk with Greg again." Catherine said.  
  
"I'll kill him if there is more persons than three!"  
  
"Sara…! Can I help?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Sara and Nick went over to the lab. They found Greg.  
  
"Good morning!"  
  
"Good day! Why don't you sit down here and tell us the true staff?"  
  
"Ms. Sidle?" a man said out in the corridor.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Excuse me, but aren't you Sara Sidle?"  
  
"Yeah. That's me."  
  
"Do you mind if I'll talk with you?" Sara went out while Nick found out more.  
  
"Hi. I'm Christopher Olsen. You went in my class for four years. You know, high school. I can't believe I finally found you"  
  
"Oh. Hi. It's so nice to meet you again, after all these years! But you know, I'm very busy now. I can't stand here talking. I have a murder to investigate".  
  
"Maybe we can talk over lunch?"  
  
"No. I really don't have time. Sorry. Maybe some other time. Next year maybe. Bye. See you then!" Sara went back into the lab.  
  
"Who was that?" Nick asked.  
  
"I have no idea. A guy named Olsen. He said we went to high school together. But I have never in my life met someone named Olsen. He was ugly too."  
  
"That's weird. Check out this."  
  
"Picture and everything. Oh. Wait. That can't be."  
  
"What? This is good! The Sara brain is working."   
  
"Shout up, Greg. The name is the same too. Christopher Olsen. A bit fat and very ugly. Just as on the picture." Sara said. "The man who just visited me was Maggie Flean's old husband…!"  
  
"This is hard. And it's murder… in three ways."  
  
To Be Continued…… 


	2. Chapter Two

"Good morning. Something new?" Sara said happy, but her mood changed fast.  
  
"Yupp! Another homicide."  
  
"What? Can't Grissom, Warrick or Catherine take it?"  
  
"It's Andy Yard." Nick said.  
  
"The female's boyfriend!"  
  
"You got it. Who'll be the next? Brittany? Gina?"  
  
"As I think of it. Maybe it's Mr. Olsen. Maggie was pregnant…"  
  
"She was?"  
  
"Yeah. She was. About eight weeks."  
  
"She knew it."  
  
"Yes, but did the father know?"  
  
"Didn't we found out who the father was?"  
  
"No. That was Brittany's father, Christopher Olsen. I think he might wanted to kill his earlier wife, because she was pregnant, but why Andy? Maybe he is the father…"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not?"  
  
"Sorry for ruining your day. A third homicide…" Catherine came with a new message.   
  
"Who?"  
  
"Female, 30. Name, Gina Larion."  
  
"What???" Sara said and looked at her.  
  
"Maybe this will get your mood up. Warrick will help you out."  
  
"Thank you. This case is too big for only two people."  
  
"Hey guys! I found out some thing."  
  
"What did you find out?" Nick said.  
  
"Everyone have the same murder. The same person murdered them! And I got the explanation. This was found in every body's hand. A little stone from a necklace. We found the necklace on this homicide. Here."  
  
"Pink. I have a idea." Nick said. "And you're the one who have to do it!" Nick looked at Sara.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you are a woman. And kids talk easier to women than men."  
  
"You think Brittany did it?"  
  
"I don't think it's anyone. Ask her if she has a pink necklace".  
  
"Okay." Sara said.   
  
The next day the sun was shinning. Sara couldn't believe that soon she would ask a little girl at age of 8 if she killed her mum and two other people. Sara looked at the sky. A bird flew above her.  
  
"Nick!"  
  
"What? They'll be here soon. Don't worry!"  
  
"If they don't come in five minutes we're leaving!"  
  
"Oh, don't even try to get out of it!" Nick said and laughed. "There they are! You weren't so lucky this time."  
  
"Hey! I'm Sara Sidle. You can just call me Sara."  
  
"I was thinking to call you Ms. Sidle. Is that a problem for you?" Brittany said.  
  
"Okay. You're 8. right?"  
  
"Yes, Madame."  
  
"Right. Why don't we go inside and I'll ask you some questions. Okay?"  
  
"Of course. That was an excellent idea. Ms. Sidle."  
  
"You can if you want to call me Sara."  
  
"Shall we go in?" Brittany said and walked into the house.  
  
"I thought she was 8? But she sounds more like she's 18. Or more…"  
  
"She had a strict childhood. Very!"  
  
"Thank you, Warrick! Wish me good luck!"  
  
"Good luck!" Nick and Warrick said. Sara went in. Suddenly they heard a gunshot followed by a scream. Brittany screamed. There were no sounds from Sara.  
  
Nick and Warrick ran into the house and found Brittany hiding in a corner and Sara on the floor. It was blood everywhere.   
  
"Call 911!" Warrick shouted.   
  
To Be Continued…… 


	3. Chapter Tree

A/N: Thanks to all that have reviewed my story. Here's the next part. Enjoy :)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Warrick, Nick and Brittany went to the hospital with Sara. She had a bullet in the abdomen. Only one bullet.  
  
"Will Ms. Sidle be okay?"  
  
"I hope so. We're doing everything we can. You just have to wait." The doctor said.  
  
"I'm happy. She's a great lady."  
  
"Warrick, can you take Brittany back? I want to stay here with Sara."  
  
"Her name is Ms. Sidle." Brittany said angry.  
  
"I know. But I know Ms. Sidle so good, that I can call her Sara. Understand?" Nick said and smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Brittany smiled back and went out with Warrick.  
  
"Mr. Sidle?" One doctor said and looked at Nick.  
  
"I'm not Mr. Sidle. I'm Nick Stokes."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Do you know where her husband went?"  
  
"She has no husband." Nick said.  
  
"Okay. But Mrs.. or Ms. Sidle is talking about her Mr. Sidle all the time. Who can that be?"  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Sure. Maybe you can find out. She may has lost some of her memory and she's quite groggy from the anesthetics."  
  
Nick and the doctor went to Sara's bed.   
  
"Hello, Sara. Do you remember me?"  
  
"Yes. Why shouldn't I? You're Nick Stokes."  
  
"Yeah. That's right. Do you know who Brittany Flean is?"  
  
"Who? Oh. My daughter!!!" Sara said and smiled, but stopped when she saw Nick's face.   
  
"No. That was wrong. She's a girl!" Sara laughed.  
  
"Yeah. She's a girl. Do you know were you work?"  
  
"Crime Scene Imfreshigation. Right?"  
  
"The two first words. Crime Scene Investigation. CSI. You're name?"  
  
"That's easy! Sara Sidle! I can that one. I'm so good! Give me more questions"  
  
"How old are you? What year are we in?"  
  
"We're in 2002. And you know that's rude to ask a lady about her age!"  
  
"Yes, I know. But do you know what age you have?"  
  
"I do know. But I wont tell you!" Sara said and laughed again. She found this very funny and was happy, while Nick wasn't so happy.  
  
"Are you married?"  
  
"No. But I was, wasn't I?"  
  
"No. You've never been married."  
  
"Why do you ask when you know the answer?"  
  
"You're hard. Hit her in the head and we have to hope she returns herself again."  
  
"We can't do that, Mr. Stokes."  
  
"It was a joke!" Nick said and walked out and met Catherine and Grissom.  
  
"How is she?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Fine. But she's acting quite strange because of the anesthetics. She's lost some of her memory too."  
  
"Where's Warrick?"  
  
"He drove Brittany home."  
  
"Brittany's home is gone. It burned down, for ten minutes ago. They said there were none there."  
  
"Come on Grissom and you Catherine stay here and get Sara back to the real world."  
  
"I'll try." She said and walked into her.  
  
Nick and Grissom drove to Brittany's old home and found her crying beside a tree. Warrick was laying in the grass.   
  
"Warrick wake up. Warrick?" Grissom said. He and Nick turned Warrick and saw his back. It was full of blood.   
  
"Nick, call 911 again please. Warrick Brown is going to the ER."  
  
To Be Continued… 


	4. Chapter Four

I am very sorry for not updating before. I didn't have much time, but here is chapter 4. Enjoy!  
  
And to everyone who have reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my God. Warrick?" Catherine said when they arrived ER.  
  
"What happened?" Sara said. "Do I know him?" she whispered to Catherine.  
  
"Yes you do. Warrick Brown is one of your colleagues."  
  
"Oh. What happened?" Sara repeated and sounded a bit more serious.  
  
A doctor came over to them and took Sara back to her bad. Catherine, Grissom and Nick were showed to the waiting room. After hours at the ER they went to the cafeteria. They were hungry and tiered.  
  
"Catherine. You all have to come up now right away! It's important."  
  
They all let go of what they had in their hands and ran after the nurse who was send down to get them. Outside of the trauma room where a surgeon waiting for them.  
  
"How's Warrick Brown?" Catherine asked the surgeon.  
  
"Are you family?"  
  
"No. We're his colleagues and friends. How is he?"  
  
"Warrick got three bullets shots into his body. One in the side. The next was in his liver and the last bullet had gone right thought his heart. There were no hope. We tried to save him for one hour but nothing. Warrick Brown died. I'm sorry".  
  
"No, no." Catherine cried and Grissom took her into his chest.  
  
"We're very sorry. Is there something I can do now? I guess he's a part of your case now so if you want to see him that's okay".  
  
"Can we do that? We'd really appreciated that." Nick said and took his arm around Catherine.  
  
"What about the bullets?" Grissom asked. "Have you found them?"  
  
The surgeon shook his head. "Not yet. The paleontologist will do that later".   
Grissom nodded and followed the others in, where they saw Sara standing next to the gurney.  
  
"How did she get in here?" The surgeon said.  
  
"Let her stay with us." Nick said and let go of Catherine. He walked over to Sara. "Hello. How are you?"  
  
"How could this happen? And to Warrick. He was such a good man."  
  
"Was? You said was…Right you said was?"  
  
"Yeah. So what?"  
  
"Everybody. Sara said was. She remembered Warrick!"  
  
"Of course I remember him. What do you think?" Sara looked at the others and then at Warrick. He looked so helpless and so sad and you could see there were something he wanted to say.  
  
"Mr. Brown said something about a Brittany before he died. It might be his daughter."  
  
"What did he say about her?" Sara said as she had never been lost.  
  
"He said. Catch her, catch her. Don't let her stay out. She's dangerous. Nothing more. I don't know why he would say that. Not about his daughter. If it is."  
  
"It's not his daughter. It's our murder…" Grissom said. Catherine, Nick and Sara looked at him. How could he be so sure…?  
  
To Be Continued… 


	5. Chapter Five

Thank you all for your reviews, and I am sorry for short chapters!  
Here is the next, 5th and final chapter. Enjoy and please review!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Brittany? Come out here. Brittany? Are you here?"  
  
"Brittany is in the backyard. Don't go over there. She's in a bad mood. But if you have to, bring a gun!" A lady said to Sara. Nick went in front of her and walked over to the backyard.  
  
"No. Nick. You can be killed."  
  
"You were almost killed. I didn't knew what to do. This I'm doing for you. You have to stay away from things like this."  
  
"What? I have neve…" Sara stopped and thought. "I am sorry. I didn't remember that. But I do now. I'm sorry I wanted to be a hero. I want you to be a hero. My hero." She said and smiled. She kissed Nick's cheek before he went into the garden.  
  
"Everyone. Stay where you are. We're coming in. Brittany Flean stay back. Put your gun down.  
  
The helicopter went down and Brittany let go of everything. She was like stone when they took her into it. They had to take the routine before they took her back. And said then:  
  
"You're charged for murder on Maggie Flean, Andy Yard, Gina Larion and Warrick Brown a man in the police. And you're charged for hurting Sara Sidle almost to death, also from the police. What do you have to say to this?"  
  
"This is not my fault. I'm sorry. It really wasn't my fault. My dad taught me all this. It's not my fault. Talk with my dad. He's my favorite person."  
  
"Everything you say will be used against you in court. Is this okay with you?"  
  
"Not really. Au…… Don't take it so hard. Au."  
  
"Take it easy. She's only 8 years old." Nick said.  
  
The helicopter disappeared and Nick and Sara was back alone outside Brittany's grandmother's house.  
  
"This was a new kind of homicides. Like you said. This is murder in three ways."  
  
"Yeah. But it had only one murder. I can't believe how that little girl could trick us like that. And only 8 years. Brittany was good at that. We might consider talking to her father."  
  
"I talked with him before. This time it's your turn."  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny." Nick laugh and held Sara into himself.  
  
"I never thought about this." She said.  
  
"Thought about what?"  
  
"Thought about you. This way." Sara said and kissed him. He kissed her back.  
The End! 


End file.
